Recently, smart phones, tablet terminals, or wearable terminals such as an eyeglass-type display, and the like have become widespread and these terminals are utilized by a large number of users.
Most of these terminals include not only the communication function but also the camera function by which to display shot images on display units. In addition, the display units are capable of displaying not only the shot images but also various kinds of information received via networks such as web pages accessed via networks, for example.
Further, there are terminals capable of acquiring information associated with positional information from web sites and displaying the same in accordance with geostationary earth orbit (Geo) information set as attribute information on camera-shot images and positional information acquired by the global positioning system (GPS) function of mobile terminals, for example.
Besides, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-028763) discloses a configuration in which such information related to shot images is superimposed and displayed on the shot images, for example.